


Day 1: Naga (Eggs)

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Being ensared, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double penetration from one person with two cocks, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Naga, Tail Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Two Cocks, naga keith, venomous bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: My contributions to the Monster Sheith Sex Month for October 2019!Each work will be named after the prompt I pickedA quick note before we start:So, this monster fuckers collection is going to have a fair amount of dub-con in it, and I want to say something about it before we jump in. I am particular with my dub-con in that I only like it if everyone involved is actually enjoying themselves. AKA: My type of dub-con is people being hypnotized or enamored into enjoying something that maybe their rational brain would say no to.You're not going to find anything in here where one of them says "no" and the other keeps going anyway, because that's not my thing. They will always be enjoying themselves. Thoroughly.





	Day 1: Naga (Eggs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to day 1 of the Sheith Monster Fuckers month! 
> 
> The prompt is Naga Eggs, but if you're looking for egging, this is not the fic for you. If you're looking for Shiro to get fucked by Naga Keith, then this is for you. ^-^/
> 
> Summary: Shiro wanders too far into the forest and encounters a naga, named Keith who just happens to be in need of a mate.

Shiro knew better than to wander into the forest alone. He knew not to stay off the marked path. He _knew_ not to venture west, where the forest grows deep and strange creatures lurk. 

He has nothing to blame but his own stupidity masked as bravery. 

Looking back, it seems almost like the forest itself had lured him in. The path had been well lit and beautiful, but not so beautiful as the dappled light dancing through the leaves just on the other side of the man-made ditch. It was the perfect place to sit and eat a lunch. 

Once Shiro was there, eating his packed sandwich, and looking around it was easy to see that it would be much faster to move straight, through these lovely trees rather than follow the curving road. It was still visible here, and he could see it turn away and slowly curve back. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, after all. So he brushes off his crumbs and sets out through the trees, keeping the road in sight to keep from getting lost.

He only takes his eyes off the road for a moment when he spots the most alluring stream. The water streams in a waterfall only a few feet high, and it catches the light in such a way it looks like diamonds. Little yellow and white butterflies flit through the beams of light, and it’s so charming, Shiro can’t help but turn his steps. 

The road, and its position in relation to the stream, is firmly in his head. He won’t lose it. 

Except he does. 

It’s there one moment, and then he admires the small platoon of leaves scooting along the edge of the pool and when he turns back, the path is gone.

It should worry Shiro, but he is a brave man, and a man of science. He knows the direction in which he was heading, and knows that eventually this little stream must be one of the many that cross with the path, so he follows the stream deeper and deeper into the woods. 

Hours later, and Shiro knows that he should not have left the path. Neither should he have left the stream, but there had been a meadow of flowers… or perhaps it had been the tree growing out of the boulder? It had been something worth seeing, that is certain. 

He’s heading west, chasing the sun. He knows he shouldn’t, but in a way he can’t put to words, west seems to be the only way to move.

The trees grow more dense the further he walks, with low branches and thick shrubbery directing him this way and that as if it’s leading him ever deeper. 

It’s beautiful in a different way, this far out. The trees are gnarled, and everything has a feeling of ancientness to it. Shiro finds himself compelled to touch every tree and rock, though he is equally certain that he must not touch anything. 

The hackles on the back of his neck are up, they have been for some time, and the feeling of being watched is so overpowering it quickens Shiro’s steps. 

As evening approaches, Shiro discovers a swamp. He just turns around one tree and there it is, as if it has been waiting for him. It’s a beautiful shade of pink and purple, reflecting the change in the sky, marred only by the dark greens of vegetation and the bright greens of algae. The trees drop away from the swamp at first, but crowd back around him as he starts to pick his way through the more solid ground between the pools. 

Bugs swarm to feast on Shiro’s exposed skin at his neck and the back of his hand. They leave his cursed hand alone.

Shiro has never heard of a swamp in the forest. It’s very existence interests him as much as it terrifies him. If he’s never heard of it, that’s because no one who’s ever seen it has returned to the village. But Shiro is the strongest fighter his village has ever seen, and he thinks the Holts will be fascinated when he returns with this new information.

Strangely, the farther he moves into the swamp, which is astoundingly large now that he’s in it’s midst, the less he feels watched. It allows him to feel comfortable in his own skin again, and to admire the strange beauty of this place.

The sun sinks ever darker, until there is just enough light with which to see the sparkle of water around him and the shadows of trees. He navigates more through touch than sight now, tapping the ground with his toes before sinking his weight onto the springy ground. 

The first stars start to peak through the sky and Shiro pauses to admire their shine. They are more vibrant here than he’s ever seen. And there are more than he’s ever known. He can see all of the usual constellations for this time of year, but there are more amongst them, filling out the shapes and twinkling so that he can almost see Cygnus beat its wings. 

When he turns his gaze back to earth, there is a line of trees before him, and twinkling green lights between their trunks. The sight urges Shiro onwards. His eyes lock on the lights and he steps forward without further thought to the swampy ground, stumbling forward through mud and water until he passes through the trees.

On the other side is a large pond, full of rushes and floating flowers and overflowing with fireflies. Distantly, Shiro notices that the flies that hounded him through the swamp did not follow him through the trees, but he doesn’t spare a thought to what that might mean because there, at the far side of the pond, is a boy.

He’s beautiful. Fair faced, with midnight dark hair that catches the light of the stars. He sits in the pond almost like he’s reclining, with a thin, porcelain arm trailing lazily over his head and the other floating atop the water. His bright eyes are locked on Shiro, and though Shiro should not be able to tell from this distance, he can see the smile on the boy’s face and the happy glimmer in his blue eyes.

“Hello,” the boy says. His voice is surprisingly deep, and honeyed in a way that beckons Shiro closer. 

“Hello,” Shiro returns, stepping forward until the toes of his shoes all but touch the water’s edge. 

The boy sees Shiro’s hesitance and his smile grows fond. He sits up and waves his arms luxuriously through the water. “The water’s fine,” he says.

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees with a laugh, feeling foolish for his hesitation. He steps in, and the boy is right, the water is fine. It’s cool where it floods into Shiro’s boots, but not cold. It’s refreshing.

His feet sink into the mud, pulling him deeper into the pond. It takes some effort to pull his foot free to take another step, but Shiro is strong. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” the boy asks simply. 

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees again. It does feel good. Really good. Shiro hadn’t noticed how tired his feet were from his walk until the cool water soothed the ache from his muscles. He takes another step, and then another until his legs are submerged. He sighs in relief as the tension of the walk drifts away. 

“What brings you this far into the woods?”

“I-” the words die on Shiro’s lips. Why did he come to the forest?

The boy shakes his head as if he understands. “Never mind. Did you stray off your path?”

“Yes!” Shiro says, stepping closer, and sinking deeper into the mud. The boy understands Shiro’s confusion; he doesn’t question it, and Shiro is grateful. 

The boy’s arms reach out and Shiro longs to fall into those arms. He takes another step and now the water is waist-high.

Something brushes Shiro’s leg, but he doesn’t dwell on it. The touch is too light to be menacing. 

“You must have walked a great deal.” The boy pushes himself off the bank and glides into the deeper water, moving closer to Shiro.

His eyes are even more enchanting up close, and Shiro can’t look away from them. They’re deep, deep blue and they reflect the heavens the same way the pond reflects the stars. 

“What is your name?” Shiro asks, desperate. He does his best to stride forward, though he’s sunk so deep in the mud now it’s difficult to move. He stops close enough that all he has to do is raise his hands and the boy will be in his arms, but Shiro doesn’t reach out yet. 

The boys name might be written in his eyes, and Shiro searches their depths for the answer.

“Keith,” the boy says. His lips quirk into another smile, one that crinkles around his eyes and makes them shimmer ever brighter. 

“Keith,” Shiro repeats. Just saying the name is like a balm to him. “Keith,” he says again, “you’re beautiful.” He says it like praise and Keith’s smile grows.

Something touches Shiro’s legs again, lingering along the backs of his calves, but Shiro pays it no mind. Keith asks him a question, and it’s one Shiro can answer, and answering Keith is the only thing that matters.

“Takashi Shirogane. But my friends call me Shiro.”

“Shiro,” Keith says softly. Shiro lights up at the sound of his name from that velvet voice, and he sways towards Keith because his legs are now too trapped by mud to take another step. “That’s what your friends call you. What do your lovers call you?” 

Shiro’s heart pounds. The blue of Keith’s eyes come under sharp relief as the boy moves closer still. They are only inches away.

The touch at the back of Shiro’s calves winds around his legs, and touches at his thighs and lower back as well.

“Takashi,” Shiro hardly breathes. Fireflies dance at the edge of his vision, but he only has eyes for Keith. 

“Well,” Keith says smoothly. There’s a faint tinkling sound of water drops as one of Keith’s slender arms raises. His hand is soft and cool as it cups over Shiro’s cheek. “Takashi,” he says meaningfully, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Shiro whimpers at the sound of his name on Keith’s lips. He sways forward again and Keith stops him with a hand to the chest. Keith holds Shiro’s gaze for a long moment and then he draws Shiro slowly forward until their lips meet.

Keith’s lips are cool, and even more refreshing than the pool. The feel of them sinks deep into Shiro and tethers him to the boy. Keith’s lips glide over Shiro’s, moving in a gentle rhythm that chases all thought from Shiro’s mind.

Soon enough, Shiro finds himself opening up, letting Keith kiss deeper, taking whatever he wants. He tastes divine, and Shiro finds himself seeking that taste like it’s his deliverance. He moulds himself against Keith’s chest, and sighs happily as he feels Keith’s slim, strong arms wrap around his back and hold him close. 

The touches along Shiro’s back and legs grow more insistent, and Shiro feels almost like he’s being enveloped. He’s surrounded by Keith – that much he knows, and there’s no part of him that questions how this is possible. 

Somehow, the boy raises up until he is tilting Shiro’s head back and dominating over him. His kisses grow greedy and his tongue moves to explore Shiro’s mouth. The tongue is a strange texture against Shiro’s, with something almost like an edge that Shiro can’t quite comprehend until later, when Keith pauses their kiss to pull back and inspect Shiro’s face. When he does, Shiro blinks his eyes back open (not having realized he had even shut them) just in time to see Keith’s forked tongue slip back between his lips. 

“You’re so good, Takashi,” Keith says happily, brushing his fingers lightly over the crest of Shiro’s cheek. He draws his hands down over Shiro’s shoulders and squeezes at his biceps, pulling back just enough to admire the view. His quick blue eyes ravage Shiro’s body, following the path of his hands. “You’re so big. Virile.” He leans forward and presses a quick kiss over Shiro’s waiting lips. “You’re perfect.”

The touches along Shiro’s body tighten suddenly, holding him tight and unmoving in the water, and coiling around and around his body. Shiro doesn’t fight it. Instead, his hands seek out Keith.

The skin of the boys side is everything Shiro could have expected. Smooth and cool, impossibly soft, and deceptively strong. Keith allows Shiro’s touch, and seems to draw further back, awaiting Shiro’s assessment. Emboldened by Keith’s silence, Shiro draws down Keith’s slim waist to his hips until he feels a distinct change in the texture of Keith’s skin. What was smooth and supple becomes almost leathery and patterned. 

Shiro looks down and he can see from the light of the stars and the fireflies where the pale skin of Keith’s torso turns to red snakeskin. Suddenly, Keith’s coiled hold over Shiro makes perfect sense. 

Were this any other day or place, Shiro would likely think himself mad, and would run in terror from a vision like Keith. But now, he feels nothing but devotion to the boy wrapped around him.

Shiro links his fingers together behind Keith’s back and hugs him with all his strength. Keith coils himself higher along Shiro’s body in response, wrapping tightly around his torso and legs so that it’s hard for Shiro to breathe. 

Then Keith is tilting backwards, lowering Shiro into the water, and with a powerful twist of his tail he pulls Shiro free from the boots still stuck in the mud. Shiro clings to Keith as they move quickly through the water to a section that’s dense with rushes and water lilies. 

It’s secluded here, and intimate with the way Keith is wrapped around Shiro. His grip doesn’t loosen, though his whole body shifts against Shiro, almost like he’s rocking Shiro to sleep. 

Sleep is far from Shiro’s mind as Keith tilts his head again and seals their lips together for another life-altering kiss. This time, his sharp teeth tease at Shiro’s lower lip before his tongue draws Shiro’s into another intricate dance. The boy tastes so good. He feels so good. Shiro takes every little thing Keith gives him, and when Keith’s small, strong hands grasp over Shiro’s arms and pin them to his sides, Shiro moves willingly. He’s happy to be bound by Keith. 

When Keith pulls back from their kiss again, Shiro can’t help the soft “please” that comes out on his gasp. Please, he needs more. More of Keith’s sweet lips. 

“Shhh,” Keith hushes Shiro with a finger to his lips and another quick peck. “Let’s get you out of these human contraptions, hmm?” He says, his voice like silk in Shiro’s ears. 

He picks at the collar of Shiro’s shirt so that Shiro understands, and immediately, Shiro tries to lift his arms to work the buttons. But Shiro can’t move. His hands are still bound to his sides, Keith having shifted again sometime during their kiss to coil higher along Shiro’s body. 

“Don’t worry, love, I’ve got it.” With a flick of Keith’s wrist, long strips of Shiro’s shirt float away. He makes quick work of destroying Shiro’s shirt, his sharp claws grazing lightly over Shiro’s flesh as he works. Shiro has no idea where or when he lost his knapsack, but it seems to be long gone. 

“Beautiful,” Keith murmurs when he’s finished, his hand cupping over Shiro’s pecs in such a way that his claws leave light pinpricks over Shiro’s collarbones. 

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro rushes to say. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’ve-” Shiro doesn’t know what else he was intending to say, because just then Keith’s brow furrows angrily and Shiro falls silent. All other thoughts vacate the premises at the thought of angering this beautiful boy.

“I’m not a thing,” Keith says. He tightens over Shiro, leaving him no air for the profuse apologies that tumble soundlessly from Shiro’s lips. “I’m your mate.” 

Keith loosens his grip while Shiro gapes at the word. “Mate.” It’s the most wonderful word he’s ever heard. “Yes. Mate. You’re the most beautiful mate.”

Keith’s anger is gone as quickly as it came, and he blushes under Shiro’s praise. His hands find Shiro’s face again, and brush wet hair from his face. “And you will be a strong mate. Our young will be strong and thrive thanks to you.”

“Our young?” Shiro asks, in awe. Keith busies himself kissing a line along Shiro’s jaw and down his neck and only hums a long, low note in answer. His forked tongue finds Shiro’s pulse at the base of his throat, and massages it in tight circles that leaves Shiro panting. 

“Once you are compatible,” Keith murmurs into Shiro’s skin.

“Compatible?”

Keith’s answer this time comes in the form of his teeth sinking deep into Shiro’s shoulder. It hurts. It stings like a knife wound and feels just as deep. Shiro cries out from the pain, but he grows silent as Keith’s hand wraps soothingly along the back of his head. The initially pain is rapidly overwhelmed by fire that settles into Shiro’s blood stream and courses through him. Keith’s venom lights up his body, coursing through him, head to toe, including his cursed hand. 

It surges through him and grows hottest at his groin, where he grows thick and hot despite the constriction of his pants and of Keith’s body and despite the coolness of the water around him. 

The fire courses and courses, and seems to settle low in his balls, growing hotter and hotter and then, suddenly, it is gone. Keith pulls his fangs from Shiro’s neck and laps up the blood that’s there. 

“There,” he says happily. Dreamily. 

He looks at Shiro with the stars in his eyes and Shiro can’t help but respond with a mirrored smile. Keith is happy, so Shiro is happy. It’s just that simple. 

“You’re mine,” Keith says, and he draws a sharp claw lightly over Shiro’s fat bottom lip. 

“Yes.” Shiro agrees because it’s true. Hasn’t he always been Keith’s? He can’t think of a time when he wasn’t. 

Keith’s happy smile is blinding. He licks into Shiro’s lips with possession this time, greedily taking over Shiro’s mouth. He pulls Shiro’s close and his fingers strum up and down Shiro’s back. 

His body, still wrapped tight around Shiro, starts to rock and pulsate around him. The coils and coils of Keith shift and roll around Shiro. They loop around Shiro’s arms and chest more fully while freeing his legs to churn uselessly in the water. A few quickly swipes of Keith’s claws and Shiro’s pants and underwear are left to drift away with the rest of his clothes.

Now that his legs are bare, Shiro can feel that there’s something else in the water. Something other than Keith, other than the rushes and floating roots of the water lilies. Something soft, that drifts against Shiro’s legs and floats away from his gentle kicks. 

It’s a unique feeling – unique enough that Shiro almost questions it. But then Keith’s thick coils wrap around Shiro’s hips and trap his erect penis between two loops, and once again Shiro finds himself thoughtless and completely at Keith’s mercy. 

“K-Keith!” Shiro gasps. Keith coils around him again, rubbing Shiro between his coils. 

There’s nothing Shiro can do. He’s completely helpless in Keith’s grasp. He can only let the pleasure of the touch wash over him and beg Keith for more.

Keith is gracious. He rocks and churns against Shiro in the water, pressing tight and rubbing, then pulling back and letting the cold water torment Shiro. All the while, Keith covers Shiro in kisses and love bites. He owns Shiro’s mouth just like he owns Shiro’s pleasure. 

Shiro’s hands turn to fists within Keith’s coils as he it slowly pulled closer and closer to his release. 

“Keith,” Shiro begs some more, speaking directly into the boy’s mouth. “Please, please. I-I-I I need…” He doesn’t need to finish the thought, because Keith knows exactly what Shiro needs.

He squeezes Shiro tighter and faster. At the same time, Keith slips the end of his tail between Shiro’s legs and just slides the meat of his tail between Shiro’s cheeks, rubbing against Shiro’s asshole. Keith moves there, faster and faster, as if he’s fucking between Shiro’s legs, and it’s perfect. 

It’s so perfect, and good, and Keith is so beautiful and good it’s overwhelming. 

Shiro sighs Keith’s name as he orgasms, his seed spilling into the water. 

“Good job,” Keith says happily, covering Shiro’s face in kisses. He reaches between them and waves his hand through the water, spreading Shiro’s semen around them. “Good job, Takashi.” 

Then Keith’s brow scrunches in concentration and he reaches between them again, like he’s searching for something. 

It’s hard to see in the light, but Shiro can see Keith fumbling with something, squeezing at his own skin until Shiro can see something almost unfurl from Keith’s underside. Then Keith’s hand moves in a telltale pumping motion and Shiro understands. 

He understands and immediately he begins to squirm in Keith’s grasp, desperate to get his hands around Keith’s length as well. 

“What’s the matter, sweet thing?” Keith asks, a hint of laughter to his voice.

“I want to help you. I want to hold you.” 

“Oh, you’ll hold me, Takashi. Don’t you worry.” Keith’s tail move between Shiro’s legs again, and this time the end of the tail wriggles at Shiro’s hole as it passes. 

“Yes! Keith, please. I want you inside me,” Shiro says desperately. 

“In time, my love,” Keith whispers, his sharp teeth grazing over Shiro’s ear. “Do you want to see them?”

Shiro nods enthusiastically despite not fully knowing what Keith means by ‘them;’ but if they’re something Keith wants to show him, then Shiro is on board.

Keith leans back until he is floating on the top of the water, giving Shiro a full view of the boys beautiful body.

Though his torso is much slimmer and shorter than Shiro’s, it’s obvious his snake half extends a great deal longer than Shiro’s body. Keith is still wrapped several times around Shiro, but still as he stretches out for Shiro’s eyes he looks about the size of a full grown man. His skin is so pale is almost glows in the moonlight, and his snake skin is such a deep red it’s dark colour can be seen through the darkness. 

It’s a beautiful colour, but it’s not what attracts Shiro’s immediate attention. No, what grabs Shiro’s every thought is what lies, hard and heavy, against Keith’s abdomen. There, just where the genitals would be were Keith human is an opening in his tail. And protruding, thick and proud, from that opening is not one, but two glorious, fat cocks just begging for Shiro’s attention. They’re perfect and pink, with foreskin and a pink head just like Shiro’s.

Shiro squirms again. He can’t move his arms, but maybe he can bend his body to take one or both of those cocks into his mouth. Keith laughs at Shiro’s struggles and makes a show of grasping his two dicks in one hand and pulling them nice and slow.

“Please, Keith,” Shiro begs, but Keith just smirks at him.

Shiro watches jealously as Keith pumps himself a few more times, and then Shiro is moving. He is turned around so that he’s facing away from Keith, though he’s held as tight as ever. 

There’s a ripple in the water and then Keith is behind Shiro, his arms wrapping around Shiro’s chest and his fingers playing with Shiro’s ear lobe. “Look at them, Takashi. Do you see them?” Keith whispers like honey in Shiro’s ear. His tail rubs against Shiro’s hole again, testing the give. “There, in the water.”

Shiro fights his desire to roll his eyes back as Keith starts a slight intrusion. Keith told him to look so he will look. 

It takes a moment to understand what he’s seeing, but the water is full with small, soft, translucent balls. 

Eggs.

Two of them close to Shiro glow a faint yellow colour, while the rest are dark and ghost-like in the water. 

“I laid them just a few days ago. They’ve been waiting here for you all this time. And look, two of them have taken already.” Keith’s coils start to move against Shiro as Keith speaks, re-awakening his cock with gentle persuasion as Keith’s tail continues to test his hole. “We’re going to be daddies.”

Shiro’s stomach swoops at the thought. Daddies. With Keith.

That’s all he wants. 

Shiro moves his hips as best he can and Keith takes the hint and starts coiling and grinding against him. Shiro can feel the meat of Keith’s two cocks press against his ass cheeks. 

Keith lines Shiro’s shoulders in kisses and calls him sweet, pretty, brave, strong, beautiful. Shiro believes every word of it – if Keith says it, it must be true – and Shiro glows with pride. 

Keith’s tail teases between his legs, entering Shiro just enough to spread him before pulling back out. Shiro begs for more, his head lolling back on his shoulders, letting Keith carry all of him. Slowly, Keith gives him more. The tail grows wide quickly, and it spreads Shiro gradually, but the slow burn of it is delicious. It’s dextrous as well, and the tip of the tail curls inside Shiro, rubbing so perfectly against him that Shiro sees stars. 

Shiro babbles to Keith, encouraging him to do it again and again. Keith complies, and he makes a soft, sibilant hiss of pleasure as he nips at Shiro’s ear and tells Shiro again just how good he is. A few more curls of his tail, and the steady movement of his coils, and Shiro is done for. He tenses his entire body and shoots a second load into the water.

“Perfect, Takashi. Ssstunning.” Keith sets his face on Shiro’s shoulder and nuzzles him while they watch as one by one, more eggs quickly light up. “Perfect,” the praise is followed by a lick up the side of Shiro’s throat. “We’ll have a full litter by morning.”

“Morning?” Shiro says. Even in Keith’s tight embrace his body feels heavy, and he’s not sure he has any more to give tonight. He says as much in a regretful tone, hating to have to deprive Keith of anything. 

“No, you’ve got more in you, don’t you, Takashi?” Keith says. 

His fingers cup Shiro’s chin, his claws little pinpricks under Shiro’s jaw, and turns Shiro to look to him. Once again, Shiro locks onto those impossibly blue eyes and he feels himself fall further in love with this sweet boy. 

“I don’t think you’re done having fun with me yet, are you?” The tail inside Shiro curls again and the only thing keeping Shiro’s eyes from rolling back from the extreme pleasure is the strength of Keith’s gaze on him. Shiro can’t look away. 

“No,” Shiro agrees. 

Keith smiles again and Shiro feels his heart lift at the sight. “Good. Thank you, Takashi,” Keith gives Shiro a sweet little kiss, “you really are perfect.”

Keith shifts around Shiro again, moving his coils higher still until he’s wrapped only around Shiro’s arms and chest. Shiro sighs with relief as his spent dick is released from the tight hold and drifts in the cool water of the pool. Just like with his aching legs, the water soothes everything that is sore and tired in Shiro. So, when Keith curls and flexes inside Shiro again and again, it doesn’t take long for Shiro to rise to his full potential once more. 

“You’re taking me beautifully, Takashi,” Keith praises, settling lower against Shiro’s back and kissing the spot between Shiro’s shoulder blades. His hands hold and knead at Shiro’s ass, spreading it so the cool water touches every part of him while his tail begins to rock in and out again. “Do you think you’re ready for more?”

The back of one finger drags around Shiro’s rim, feeling the give of the muscle where it’s stretched around Keith.

“_Please!_ Yes, Keith. I’m ready. I want you. I need – I _need_!” 

Keith chuckles at Shiro’s desperation and at the whine Shiro makes when the tail pulls out. Then Shiro is shifted, he’s angled above Keith with a hand on each thigh holding him open. And then he’s breeched. 

Keith’s cock (whichever one) is thicker than his tail and the burn is glorious. Though Keith eases in, he fills Shiro quick and he hits everything just right. 

Shiro’s legs might be free, but he is no more autonomous than he was before. He does nothing but hold his legs open and beg as Keith lifts him up and strikes him back down. The display of power is overwhelming. Shiro can feel the twist and surge of strength run through Keith’s lithe, coiled body with every thrust, and he feels the force of it each time Keith slams into him. Shiro surges with desire as Keith sets a steady pace.

Keith fucks Shiro soundly, and only interrupts his rhythm to pull out, shift to the side, and thrust into Shiro with the other cock instead. 

“Perfect, you’re perfect. Oh, you’re so tight and warm. I could stay like this – I could fuck you just like this for days. Wouldn’t you like that, Takashi? I could take you again and again, just like this.”

“Yes, Keith, please. Do it. Use me. Fuck me. I’m yours.”

Keith hisses in pleasure and thrusts even harder into Shiro. 

They’ve made quite a little wave pool here, and Shiro’s dick is dribbling enough precum that another few eggs around them have lit up. The rushes around them move as if they’re in a wild storm; but the only wild thing here is Keith.

Keith switches cocks again and speeds his thrusts even faster. He drags his sharp teeth along Shiro’s shoulder blades as he starts to lose himself.

A shockwave of delight surges through Shiro, knowing that he is responsible for Keith’s pleasure. All he wants is to please Keith. It’s what he was born to do. It’s what he’ll spend the rest of his life doing.

Then, inspiration strikes.

“Keith. Keith, stretch me. I can take it.” Keith’s thrusts slow. “Give me all of you. Both cocks at once. Please. I need it.” Shiro needs to please Keith. It’s imperative.

Keith slows more, and for a moment Shiro thinks he’s done something wrong. But then Keith’s mouth descends over Shiro’s shoulder blade in a sloppy kiss that betrays Keith’s excitement. 

“You’re sure?” Keith asks. The eagerness in Keith’s voice in unmistakable; even if Shiro wasn’t sure he is now. He’ll do this for Keith. 

“Yes. I can take it. Please, I need all of it.”

Keith doesn’t waste any time. Within moments Shiro can feel the tip of Keith’s tail squirming past his already stuffed ring of muscles, spreading Shiro even wider. 

The thrill and the burn is fantastic. 

“Yes, Keith! More! Gimme more,” Shiro demands.

Keith’s response is to resume his grueling pace, driving into Shiro with cock and tail until Shiro is wild with anticipation. He feels wide, and raw, and gaping, but it’s all so good. The pain and the pleasure blend together into one intoxicating mix and Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way. He’ll give anything to Keith, but especially this.

Soon enough, Shiro feels Keith’s tail draw away and wrap loosely around his ankle, holding Shiro’s legs open. Then Keith pulls all the way out and for one terrible moment, Shiro is completely empty. But he can feel the round heads of both cocks, squished together, as they slowly breech him. Shiro preens at the feeling, reveling in the certain knowledge of what he’s given Keith. 

“I can take it, Keith,” Shiro assures him, and Keith takes him at his word.

With a tightening around Shiro’s gut and a firm grip over his hips, Shiro is forced down and speared open by Keith’s cocks in one fast, reckless motion. Shiro cries out from the consuming pleasure he feels. 

Keith’s cocks fill him in a way he’s never known before. He’s _full_. Absolutely stuffed. That in itself is heavenly, but then Keith moves, fast and sure, and the movement lights Shiro ablaze. Keith hits everything good, and he hits it over and over. 

Keith’s claws bite into Shiro’s thighs for an extra grip, but any pain is washed away by the cool water.

They are really wild now. The water splashes and surges around them, lit by the glowing eggs. Rushes bounce in the wake of their movement and one taps Shiro across the cheek a few times before Keith notices and rips it from the soil and flings it to the shore like a raging beast. 

Keith hisses and groans like a savage behind Shiro. He speaks Shiro’s praises in a sibilant language that Shiro doesn’t understand, but he feels the sentiment. 

Soon, Keith’s thrusts start to hitch, losing the rhythm to Keith’s wild need. Shiro, who’s felt on the verge of a third orgasm from the moment Keith’s cocks penetrated him, screams and clenches around Keith as one small, strong hand clamps around Shiro’s cock and pumps in time with Keith’s thrusts. 

They go mad with pleasure. Keith’s grip over Shiro’s body tightens so much the man can hardly breathe. He gasps for air between Keith’s thrusts, when Keith’s grip loosens momentarily to allow for a quick breath. But once Keith closes in on his end, Shiro is given no more leeway. 

Shiro’s lungs cry for air, and his head swims, his vision blurs. Just like that, the pleasure he feels ramps up tenfold. It builds and builds inside him until he loses all sense of self. 

Then Keith slams deep inside him, filling Shiro with his seed, and his hold over Shiro’s chest slackens. Shiro’s release slams through his body as oxygen floods his system. He orgasms so violently, he loses himself again. 

The last thing he sees is glowing lights, though he cannot say whether they are hallucination or his children springing to life.

Shiro awakes in the half-light of dawn, laying in the rushes with his head propped against a bed of flowers at the edge of the pond. Keith is curled in Shiro’s lap, his tail wrapped loosely around Shiro’s legs. Shiro has been holding Keith in his arms even while he slept and he feels a swelling of love and affection for the boy. 

Keith has his head cradled on Shiro’s chest, with his hands folded gently under his chin, and he gives Shiro the sweetest smile Shiro’s even received. 

In the light, Keith’s eyes look bluer than sapphires. They reflect the light of the stars even now; even though there are no stars left in the morning sky.

“Takashi,” Keith says dreamily, blinking languidly at Shiro.

“Keith,” Shiro returns. He draws his hand along the long line of Keith’s body, feeling the curved textures of his skin over his hips and along his back until he can cup Keith’s face with a gentle hand. His fingers curl around the beautiful boy’s ear, touching the soft flesh and enticing Keith forward into a kiss. 

The kiss is a greeting and Keith returns it eagerly. 

Keith sighs contentedly when it is over and rests his head back on Shiro’s chest like he’s soaking in the warmth of his skin. “Such a perfect mate,” he says. “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“Yes,” Shiro agrees, his fingers testing the silken locks of Keith’s hair. He has no thoughts of the world outside of this pool; he has no desire for any life outside of these arms. “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I looked up snake reproduction and none it was anything that I wanted to deal with, so I decided that naga can reproduce however I want them to, and this is what I wanted so… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> For those who are curious, Keith produces eggs once a year at the full moon just after summer solstice and the eggs can last up to 2 weeks before they go bad. Once the little sheithlings hatch they only stay in the pool for about a week before they run off to find their own homes in the swamp or elsewhere in the deep woods. Only a few will actually make it to adulthood, but Shiro’s good genes give them a fighting chance. 
> 
> Shiro stays with Keith for the rest of his life and the two of them dote on each other the way only a naga and his enthralled can.
> 
> So, as I type this, I have about 9 fics prepared for this month. 9 of 31! So... there's a huge chance I won't be posting every day, but I'm going to do my best!! My life gets crazy busy at the end of October, even posting is going to be hard, but Imma do what I can! 
> 
> I'll be updating my twitter and tumblr every time I post
> 
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
